The Dawn Of Legends
by NiteyNite11
Summary: My oneshot collection about anything Mobile Legends! From the lore itself, to extreme and cool fights or even some love in between. Read and Review.
1. chapter 1

Hello guys!

Here I am with a Mobile Legends fanfic.

It is all about the lore, the background of the characters which I will be focusing on.

Or, have some random fights between two or more characters...

Or maybe have some love pairings perhaps?

Eh, who knows what I end up thinking about...

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends

(Space)

"I wanna find someone who is stronger than me..." The immortal moneky thought as he was walking through a rock tile road. He had escaped from his prison and now roamed the globe, fighting whoever looked powerful. He had faced a fierce battle maiden from the Megalith tribe, a berserker that spins his axe with fury and a fierce chieftain. He had bested them all with the power of his clones, which usually overwhelm the opponent.

He stumbled upon a dojo of some kind at the end of the tiled road. He was hearing some battle cries and punching within, which itched his spirit for battle. With staff in hand, he walked in to see a man in a yellow jumpsuit. The said man was doing a round house kick on a dummy before noticing the immortal monkey at the front of his dojo.

"Who are you to stumble upon my dojo without my permission?!" The man asked, anger cleared in his voice. Sun shrugged.

"I apologize." The monkey replied. "But I wanted to see who was training inside. And by the looks of it..."

Sun twirled his staff into a battle staff. "You look strong. And I wish to fight you to see if I am stronger than you."

The man clad in a jumpsuit stared at the immortal monkey before sighing. "Very well." He said as he went into his battle stance, bouncing on his heels. "I was also looking for a fighter that hasn't bested me in a battle. It has seemed the world had granted me this wish."

The monkey smirked. "Nice to see we are good terms with each other." The monkey replied. "No holds barred, winner is decided by knocking the other guy out."

Chou nodded as he moved his hands rapidly, burning them alight. "Got it."

The monkey raised an eyebrow, interested at the burning fist of the yellow jumpsuit man. "Okay then. We both count to three.."

"One." The wind blows in the dojo.

"Two." The birds chirp loudly.

"THREE!"

Sun span and twirled his staff to hit Chou, but the man ducked and tried to punch Sun on the chest. Sun managed to juke his body away as his staff extended and swung, which was caught by the right hand of Chou.

Sun smirked as he shrank his staff, making Chou get dragged to Sun. The monkey went for a kick, which Chou dodged and let go off the staff. The man went for a round house kick, which was block by Sun's staff.

Yet, a flash of yellow suddenly appeared in Sun's eyes. His eyes widened as he recieved an uppercut from his chin, which was followed by a round house kick to the chest. That combo made Sun land on the floor flat with a thud.

"Well, that was easy." He heard the man said, clearly mocking Sun. Sun's face smirked as he stood up.

"Very well then." He said as he twirled his staff and whistled loudly, two copies of himself started to appear on both of his side, making Chou raised an eyebrow.

"LET'S GO BOYS!" He yelled as all Sun span and swung their staff at Chou, whom flashed yellow to dodge. Chou blocked a strike from a clone, jumped from a low sweep from the other and delivered a kick to the head to Sun. Sun leaned back to dodge the kick and grabbed Chou's leg and threw him across the room. Chou backflipped and landed without any worry but got hit by a sudden strike to the chest by an extended staff.

"Haha, Have you seen someone who mastered the art of doppleganger?" He asked Chou, who stood up from the strike. The man was forced on the defensive as the Sun clones kept pressuring him off.

Chou dashed with a flash of yellow as he dodged an extended strike from one of the Sun clones. He swayed from another strike, that lead for him to punch the clone, which dispersed. Sun frowned as he saw the martial artist quickly adapting to his dopplegangers.

With a yell, Sun jumped and extended his staff with a downward smash. Chou saw this and made his move.

Flashing yellow to dodge the attack, he was close to Sun as he punched him in the chest with a burning fist, knocking the air off the monkey. He followed up with a kick to the mid section and a harsh, flaming uppercut to literally knock up Sun.

With a grin at the monkey's sudden disability, he flashed yellow behind Sun as he did a roundhouse kick, knocking him further up. He screamed "WATATATATATA!", doing more kicks to the immortal monkey's chest, making the monkey scream as the burns from the punches ravaged his body. With a final heel kick, he knock down Sun hard to the floor. With another dignified yell, he did a crashing palm strike on Sun's chest, a burst of flame happened.

After the burst of fire was done, he saw Sun groaning in pain.

"...you have bested me...so quickly..." He said. Chou smiled.

"Empty a cup, in order to fill it again." He recited. "You may have bested others, but had relied way too much on your clones. You must start empty once again, train up your own and start building yourself to be stronger without relying in such power."

Sun nodded, he knows Chou was right. He needed to rework himself to become even stronger. Relying on his clones will simply make him useless when someone like this man knows how to counter them.

"Thank you." Sun said, painfully standing up. He grabbed his staff.

"No problem Saru." Chou said with a smirk. Sun rolled his eyes as he left the dojo. He saw the sign that read "The King of Fighters".

"I never knew that I was that outclassed..." Sun muttered as he trudged along the way, traveling to whatever he sees fit.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends and the photos I used here. They belong to their respective owners

(Space)

In a dark night yet on a full moon, a village that seemed to be abandoned as it has no life present. Yet a ninja suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, as he started to walk out the village. Then he sensed a presence nearby, which made his eyes narrow under his mask.

"...so you came..." A ninja said ominously, as if he didn't want the certain person to come. He heard a girl's voice chuckling.

"That I did." A young girl teenager clad in a blue kimono while holding an umbrella, giving her shade under the moon's light. Hayabusa glared at her.

"You know you can't stop me from getting my revenge." He exclaimed. "He needs to die for killing the whole clan Kagura."

Kagura frowned. "That I know. Yet you made yourself consumed on getting your revenge..." She remarked dryly. "You have tipped the balance of what emotions need to be. Love and Hatred."

Hayabusa scoffed. "Stop giving me your philosophy and get out of my way." He said as he started to walk away but he saw Kagura gripped her umbrella tightly, as if she was gonna throw it.

"You know I can't let you do that. I don't want my best friend to get killed by that man." She claimed. "I am trying to save your life by not letting you face him."

"But he needs to die." Hayabusa snarled. "And only I can stop him!"

Kagura sighed. "Your anger has preceeded your sense of thought..."

Hayabusa's aura gotten darker, resonating with his emotions as his childhood friend keeps stalling him from chasing the killer of his clan.

"You don't have the will power to stop me.. you don't even want to hurt me." He remarked. He was shocked that Kagura chuckled.

"Oh, I do not want to hurt you because you are my friend." She said with a soft smile. "But you are also my enemy too."

Hayabusa grabbed his tanto out from it's sheath. "Last warning." He threatened.

The kimono girl sighed as she wouldn't move from the entrance of the gate. "You know that I am a stubborn girl Hayabusa. I always get what I want."

"Not this time." He said, disappearing within the shadows. Kagura closed her eyes. Suddenly, shurikens flew from out of nowhere as she blocked it with a pink barrier. Her umbrella flew out from her hands to where the shurikens were thrown.

"You are at a disadvantage..." she heard Hayabusa's voice. "..the shadows are unstoppable.."

"Yet light can break the shadows." Kagura replied as her umbrella went back to her. Silence was present for a couple of minutes as the girl clad in the kimono scanned the area. Then, she felt someone behind her so she threw the umbrella forward and she teleported to it to see Hayabusa with a raised tanto.

"Nice try." She replied. Hayabusa snarled as he disappeared.

"Your pushing it Kagura..." She heard him say. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Like I said, I will stop you. No matter what you say." Kagura remarked. "After all, you are my best friend ever since we are young, this my way to repay my debt."

"...so be it..." Hayabusa said before four shadows appeared beside her. "I AM NOT HOLDING BACK!"

The shadows suddenly dashed to Kagura, who avoided narrowly. She saw Hayabusa throwing shurikens, which she countered with her enchanted flower petals. She threw her umbrella at him but he disappeared. She quickly grabbed her umbrella and had to jump back to avoid getting hit by Hayabusa's kick.

Hayabusa threw another set of shurikens before he disappeared. Kagura put up her forcefield. After the shield disappeared, Hayabusa and three shadows charged in.

Kagura gripped her umbrella tightly.

"Seimei Umbrella : Bloom!" She said, blocking Hayabusa and all the shadows and knocking them back with magic from her flower forcefield. She then quickly threw her umbrella at Hayabusa.

"Seimei Umbrella : Burst!" A magical chain from Kagura and the umbrella was formed, hitting Hayabusa as he was recovering from the knockback. Hayabusa screamed as the magic burnt his body. After a couple of seconds, the spell stopped, leaving Hayabusa barely standing.

"You...won't stop me..." Hayabusa gasped out. Kagura smiled.

"I am winning Hayabusa. You are severely wounded.." She remarked. "So please, just give up in revenge."

Hayabusa glared at her, his eyes filled with anger. "I won't rest till he is killed."

Kagura sighed as she closed her eyes in disappointment for her friend. She opened them after that. "So be it then." The umbrella tried to hit Hayabusa, but he disappeared.

Shadows started to swirl around Kagura, who had her eyes widened. 'He can't be possibly using that technique on me...will he?!' She thought as her umbrella teleported back to her.

"You forced my hand..." She heard his voice as it was filled with anger. She narrowed her eyes.

"You are willing to hurt our friendship just for the sake of revenge... how low have you fallen.." She remarked as she gripped her umbrella tightly.

"...there must be sacrifices.." He said as the shadows started to converge at Kagura, who had her shield up.

"SHADOW KIRU!" He exclaimed as the shadows started to batter the pink shield. The kimono girl gritted her teeth as she held on pouring magic on the barrier yet it was starting to crack.

The barrier broke.

Kagura screamed as the shadows ravaged her body, tearing some parts of her kimono. It just kept slashing and slashing.

Then it stopped.

Kagura panted as she dropped down to the ground, kimono tore up and cuts were present from her vanilla skin. Her vision was getting blurry as she saw Hayabusa standing over her.

"..this wouldn't happen if you didn't interfere...Kagura." he remarked as he walked over her body to the entrance of the village.

"...Hayabusa...I love you..." she said before she fainted from her injuries. Hayabusa stopped before sighing as he started walking again, seeking for the killer of his clan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends and the photos I used here. They belong to their respective owners.

(Space)

"I need assistance!" Miya said over her communication device as she ran to bush to bush.

"You will not escape..." She heard someone's voice. She turned around, her body next to a wall to see a violet haired spear holder. Miya clicked her teeth.

"Moskov, so nice to see you not in Mid lane..." she greeted, regretting her poor map awareness. Moskov didn't respond as he impaled her to the wall and basically killed her with a barrage of spears. Miya's body disappeared to respawn to base.

"Pitiful, I am so disappointed in Queen Alice to think people here are a challenge.." Moskov muttered as he twirled his spear. Suddenly, he heard someone roar.

"Who was tha-" He had barely time to react to get himself smacked by a huge war hammer to the face. He got knocked to a nearby stone wall. He groaned in pain as he glared at the adversary who did this.

"Minotaur." He mentioned. Minotaur smirked.

"You are fed, I need to stop you right now." Minotaur said as he brung down his war hammer. Moskov teleported away and knocked Minotaur back with his spear. Minotaur roared as he negated the damage.

"Tsk, how annoying." Moskov muttered as he dodged a swing from Minotaur via teleportation. He threw his spear at Minotaur's head, which the beast blocked with his hammer. The spear holder frowned as he teleported out to a nearby bush, making Minotaur try and find him.

Moskov started to channel energy to his spear, making it larger and more darker. Satisfied that it was large enough, he threw the spear at Minotaur, which was too late for the beast to react and got impaled through his armor plate.

The beast roared in pain as he grew larger. The red aura was visible to Moskov, who was shocked on how this beast managed to take it. Minotaur saw Moskov on the bush as he charged at him full speed as he roared, making the aura more denser.

Moskov snarled as he teleported to the side and tried to kill the beast by shooting more shadow spears yet Minotaur wasn't getting damaged. It was actually healing him. Even though with a lot of spears on his body, Minotaur smacked Moskov to the ground with a huge swing since the spear holder teleported wrong.

With another loud roar, Minotaur jumped in the air, his muscles pumped with Minoan Rage with his hammer on top of his head. "FEEL THE FIRES OF RAGE!"

"Man, farming is easy." Layla said as she was killing all the minions with her cannon. Then on a nearby bush, Karina was grinning while sharpening her blades.

"Easy kill." She said as she saw Layla moving even more forward. She was about to Shadow Rush in yet a huge amount of aftershocks made her jump up in the bush in shock.

"W-what was that?" She said as she turned around to see Minotaur jumping up and down with his hammer smacking the ground. She sweat dropped to see her team mate Moskov get killed in a gruesome fashion. She turned her head around...

To see Layla's cannon to her head, charging up.

"Oh sh-"

"DESTRUCTION RUSH!" A huge beam shot out from the cannon, hitting Karina straight on as she got blasted away from the beam.

"Thanks Minotaur!" Layla said over intercom. Mino huffed in arrogance as he walked down the river, leaving a Moskov pancake on the battlefield.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Legends and the photos I used here. They are belong to their respective owners.

(Space)

Mobile Legends...

"An ally has been slain!"

I had been playing this game ever since it was released...

"Gather! Gather! Gather!"

Every season...

"An ally has been slain!"

Every game...

"Enemy double kill!"

Every.Single.Damn.Time.

"Wipeout!"

I placed my phone down as I sighed. It was almost always the case every single time I play Ranked nowadays. Stuck in an endless limbo on Grandmaster 2 as I kept playing my favorite character...

Layla.

She has always been my favorite from the start. No matter what character was released, I always come back to her and feel good everytime I play her. I don't know why but I just do love playing her with her new skin rework.

Pressing the RANKED button, I decided to play one more time...

Beams of light brew through the field as Layla stood up in front of a selective few: Argus, Alucard, Tigreal and Aurora.

Argus scoffed. "Tsk, Noob Layla might bring us down." He remarked. Layla rolled her eyes as the force field went down.

"Welcome to Mobile Legends!" An announcer shouted. Layla ran to mid with her gun as the rest went to the other two sides.

Quickly, she placed her in front of her turret, scanning the view of the situation. She saw a Miya on the opposing lane, with her bow drawn as the minions charged.

Clearing the minions quickly, she dodged the rain of arrows from the Moonlight Archer. She shot a blast of spherical energy at Miya, who got hit and knocked back from the blow. The archer gritted her teeth as she kept shooting at the blonde marksmen, who was running to the bush as she shot Miya's minions.

"First blood!" She saw Alucard dying. She rolled her eyes. It was a common occurrence for the demon hunter to do this.

Readying her gun, she shot of a blast of energy at the archer, who dodged but wasn't prepared to be blasted off by a spherical energy. Layla's hands glowed orange as she kept firing at Miya, who went invisible after being shot a couple of times. Layla sensed where she was going and charged her gun.

"TIME TO SHINE!" She yelled as her gun shot a huge beam, hitting Miya to knock her out. She smiled as she heard that she had finished Miya off as she decieded to seige Miya's turret.

Couple of minutes that it felt like hours...

It passed as the war kept brewing as the two teams went neck and neck...

Layla sighed as she was hiding under a bush with Tigreal. The warrior looked intently at the opponent's team, as they were doing Lord. The fallen angel was beside them as the demon hunter had yet to come back after his fourteenth death.

The ice queen nodded at Tigreal, who nodded back. It was time as the Lord seemed to collapse to it's knees.

"FREEZE!" Aurora yelled, conjuring a huge block of ice on top of the opponent team to be crashed upon. Tigreal flashed yellow while Argus latched in with a demonic claw. The ice smashed on the opponent team, freezing them in place. Layla ran to action.

"You shall not escape!" Tigreal yelled as the ground Imploded near Tigreal, pulling all the enemies to him, stunning them. Argus started slashing them up while Aurora kept casting spells.

"Our team has slain Lord!"

"Ally has slain an enemy!"

"Double Kill!"

"Triple Kill!

"Maniac!"

Argus smirked as he finished off the last of the opponents. He looked down to see a top hat.

"..where's Harley?" He exclaimed. He suddenly heard Aurora yelled in pain as she got knocked out.

"God like!"

"Great.." Layla said. They didn't catch the mad magician himself. Alucard managed to catch up to his team.

"What happe-" He got bursted by a ring of fire shortly after.

"Double Kill!"

Argus saw the magician as he latched on the wall. Tigreal shouted at Layla.

"Go on! Win the game with Lord!" He yelled. "Me and Argus can handle this."

Layla nodded as she followed Lord while Argus tried to chase the magician while being bathed in a ring of fire.

She rushed and rushed, as she kept pushing herself to the opponent team's base.

"Enemy Triple Kill!"

"Enemy Maniac!"

She didn't knew how did that little magician did it, but she didn't cared. With her gun in hand, she kept shooting at the opponent nexus.

"After her! Don't let her finish!" She heard some of her opponent's yell in desperation. She kept shooting, shooting and shooting...

Till the nexus breaks...

Which it did.

"VICTORY!"

I smiled as I managed to win after a bit of a losing streak. With a fresh win on my mind, I reported the Alucard for "Negative Gameplay."

With renewed determination, I decided to play one more time...

Gotta keep pushing to reach a higher goal after all.


End file.
